Mistress of Arms
by Demonabyss
Summary: Experimental story Set after Things Change. Terra has returned but how or why? What if she had been brought back as an experimental weapon? What if her abilities has more of a price then anyone realized? Teen TitansProject Arms Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Mistress of Arms

By Demonabyss

Chapter 1: Through the Looking glass

It was quiet that night. The only sounds were that of the wind and the light breathing of the girl in the room. The room itself was a plain room that held several beds as it was an orphanage and thus couldn't afford single rooms for anyone. The air was cold and it was late, meaning everyone with the exception of the girl sitting upright in her bed was asleep and snuggled in. The one still awake was a thin girl, somewhat pale, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, or at least normally they were bright. At the moment they were clouded over in depression and worry.

The blonde looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them, knowing full well what they were capable of, especially her right one. When that white creature had attacked a few days ago, she had heard it … no them, she had heard them all call out to her. They had pleaded, bargained, coerced, and downright threatened her in order to get her to use their power, but she had steadfastly refused, keeping them all on a very short leash. She knew full well the consequences of unrestrained power, several times over in fact. However, the power they offered was both new and disturbingly familiar at the same time. She had used a fraction of it before and that had been enough to convince her to not use it carelessly. The blonde still had nightmares from that very first time, hence why she was wide awake at the moment.

The voices were silent now, but when that creature had appeared, they had been very vocal. Shouting to annihilate the monster, protect the people, to run away and lead the monster away. Another focused on her former friends, telling her to make peace with them. She had vehemently shut them all out and ran away just after Beast Boy had seen her. Once she had gotten a good distance away the voice had quieted though she knew they were still there. They were always there, just waiting for a chance to goad her into doing what they wanted. During the day at school and at night they normally left her alone. However, whenever her mind drifted to the past, that's when they would speak up, using her past as a reason to use their or her depending on who you asked power. Hence she avoided thinking about her past like the plague. Right now she dug through her backpack and brought out a small 64 gigabyte flash drive. She wished there was a safe place to view this thing but at the moment there wasn't.

The blonde sighed as she searched her broken memories for the answer of where this thing came from. She remembered everything up to the point of where she was turned to stone. After that it was some hazy memories of a dark and cold place, then a warm and wet place with bright lights and someone talking to her. That about when the voices appeared in her mind. At first she had no clue what they were as everything from that time was really fuzzy and diluted. All she knew was that they argued a lot about her and what she should do. Then she remembered seeing someone get killed and then a massive amount of anger. After that she blacked out and the next thing she knew she was at Jump city limits with nothing but the few clothes on her back and this flash drive with a note attached to it saying to view this in total secrecy clutched in her hand. The small thing held answers she knew, but there had been no safe place to look at what it contained. The only computer access she had been either at school or in the public library, both places that were not safe to view such things without someone seeing. Especially now with Beast boy hounding her to be what she once was, even when she had no clue what she had truly been.

Even worse was the fact that her powers had been drastically altered. Her connection to the earth was changed, deepened in a way she didn't understand. Her original powers were still there but they were now being tempered and restrained by something else, her new powers if you were to call them that. She sometimes considered them separate entities, other times they were extensions of her self, but they were always there now. Even worse was that along with these new powers, came a huge truckload of memories that weren't hers. True she had been slowly assimilating them at night in her dreams but it was a slow and aggravating process. Even worse was the fact that the memories weren't in any order or pattern that she could tell. All the memories had a few things in common though. They were all the memories of the previous owners of her new powers. What's more, the earliest memories from any set of them all started with the original user waking up after surgery after losing a limb or being in an accident. The memories were disjointed but she was able to gather some information from them, but not as much as she would've liked. It just confused her to no end. At the moment, the blonde haired girl once known as Terra had no clue what she was supposed to do.

"_Child, you need to make peace with your friends. They can help you find what you seek,"_ a gentle yet regal voice spoke in her mind. Terra knew this voice, the gentlest and least vocal of the ones she kept hearing. It or rather her name was Queen of Hearts. She was the kindest and acted as a semi-mother to Terra, speaking often of making peace with others. She was also the one who Terra listened to the most since she didn't try to force the girl to do anything. Her former owner from what she gathered from the memories that went with her was a young lady named Kei Kuruma, who had been trained as a child to be a weapon. Most of her memories were not pleasant and dealt with a lot of loneliness, anger, and self doubt. All things Terra could relate to easily.

However, a deeper and much darker voice spoke. This one was the most vocal and the most disturbing at times and quite frankly scared the poor girl. He focused on destruction of her enemies and everything else for that matter. His name was Jabberwock. _"Foolish girl. You betrayed them and nearly killed them! Do you honestly believe they would accept you back? Beast Boy abandoned you when you needed him to understand. Did he not also make it clear that he blamed you for all that had happened?"_ the voice said harshly. Jabberwock tended to be cruel if not truthful whether Terra liked it or not. The monster had belonged to a young man named Ryo Takatsuki. A survivor and strategist who had been trained by his adopted mom and dad to be calm under pressure. His memories were mostly pleasant but there were a couple where there was little more to them then blind homicidal rage. Terra guessed these were the times he had lock control of Jabberwock and to be frank they scared the hell out of her.

"_Indeed Milady,"_ a third voice chimed in. This one was also regal and held an air of a soldier or warrior. Nearly as vocal as Jabberwock, this one focused on duty and protection of others. Though more respectful, he was pushy and commanding that sometimes annoyed Terra to no end. His name was White Knight or just Knight. _"While they were your allies for a brief time they have proven to be unreliable and an unreliable ally can be far more dangerous then a reliable enemy,"_ Knight spoke calmly yet authoritatively. This one had belonged to vengeful and angry young man named Hayato Shingu. His memories showed him to be a real pain in the ass most of the time but he did have a heart. His memories consisted mostly of rage or angry confusion. These were also things Terra could identify with after her little episode with Slade.

The fourth and final voice made him self known then. This one was less pushy then Knight and held the feeling of an explorer rather then a warrior. He was vocal about facing her fears and then moving on to see the rest of the world. White Rabbit was his name. _"If you stay here they'll find you eventually just like Beast Boy did and it won't be pretty. You should just face them and leave. We need to find out what's on that drive and we can't do that safely with them hounding you,"_ he explained calmly though with a stern tone to his voice. White Rabbit had belonged to a nervous and kind hearted young man named Takeshi Tomoe. Terra had seen him as one who wanted to do the right thing and yet was so scared of what would happen to him and those around him. A lot of the time he had simply wanted to be left alone and yet wasn't. Again, something Terra could understand after being chased out of so many towns in her life.

'Quiet, all of you! I'll figure this out myself!' she yelled in her own mind, quieting the voices. She really needed to find a solution or else everything would be lost. If the Titans found her, what would they do? Would they accept her and help? Would they try to press gang her back into the group? Would they hate her and throw her into jail? The truth was she had no way to predict how they would react to her presence and with Beast Boy now hounding her to be the girl she had pretended to be, she wasn't sure how she'd react. The longer she stayed in Jump City, the greater the chances of the Titans, Slade, or someone else finding her. 'I need to leave, but not as Terra or Tara,' she thought as she started to pack what few things she had. She then looked at her hand, a thought coming to mind as she remembered the … changes that her new abilities had done before. 'I wonder is it possible?' she thought as she stood up in her baggy night clothes and turned to look at herself in the mirror of a nearby vanity. 'All right wake up, I need to ask you guys something,' she spoke up in her mind, addressing the voices of her powers.

"_What is your wish Milady?" _Knight responded for all of them.

Terra looked down at her hands before looking back at the vanity again. 'I know you guys can change my body into those battle modes or whatever. What I want to know is can you do more?' she asked curiously.

"_More? What do you mean?"_ White Rabbit asked confused.

'I mean, can you alter my body's height, weight, build, skin, hair, and eye color, things like that? Could you make me a different person?' she asked her powers. She waited as they seemed to convene with each other in the back of her mind. She truly hoped this would work because if it didn't it would be that much harder for her to move around.

The White Rabbit tentatively answered his mistress. _"In theory we should be able to mold your body into whatever form you wish. What is it you wish to become?" _he asked curiously. Terra replied with a mental image of who she wished to be. It was a complete picture of a person she had never seen before and was almost completely different from her original form making it the perfect thing to hide herself. _"I see. We will attempt to reshape your body to this form. This may feel odd and you may want to lie down and take off your clothes for this," _the entity suggested. Terra did so laying on her bed under the covers just in case anyone was looking though she doubted it at this time of night. She didn't have to wait long as the changes occurred. They weren't painful by any means but felt strange nonetheless.

First her body overall started to lengthen. Bones and muscles all grew longer, still remaining the same size, making her taller about Starfire's height. For a moment she looked even thinner then before but that immediately changed as she felt her body start to thicken for lack of a better description. Her arms and legs rippled as the muscles were enhanced and enlarged as well as her figure. She now looked like how she would have given proper nutrition throughout her travels instead of relying on survival tactics to get food and if she hadn't been running for her life a majority of the time. Her body was well built and more endowed then before, looking more athletic and definitely someone who spent a lot of time doing exercise, be it running, climbing, or fighting. Next thing to change was her skin. Terra could feel it tingle as it darkened into a nice tan, making her less pale and looking more like what she should have had she not spent so much time in caves hiding. Next was her hair. It started to change from straight and golden blonde to being more wild, spiky and changing into pure white. Last was her face and eyes. This change was the strangest one, even more so then her skin. It wasn't as drastic a change but it was enough that she didn't look like Terra anymore. Her face became less child-like and thin and more mature looking, like an older version of her self. Last but not least were her eyes. Gone were the sapphire orbs and in their place were animalistic amethysts. The change was complete and thus the new Terra got up to inspect herself as she got dressed.

While her clothes were a little more … snug now then before, they fit well enough as they were her baggy clothes. Once she was dressed in a black tank top and baggy red sweat pants, she inspected her new body. Gone was the stick figure girl and in her place was an exotic looking young lady. Now she'd be able to move about without anyone finding her. Terra stretched her new form, getting a feel for it as she looked herself up and down. Smooth, hairless, tan skin covered her body with her only hair being on her head and crotch. Upon closer inspection of her hands she noticed that she had no fingerprints, they had been erased. She grinned at the thought. 'Nice touch, so to speak,' she thought to herself as she absently rubbed her fingers together, feeling the new sensitivity and smoothness. After she was done checking herself out, she continued to pack whatever she could and slip out of the orphanage before anyone noticed her.

Terra made her way outside with ease, having broken into and out of a number of places in her short time, even without her original powers. While she didn't have any of her new abilities fully activated, they did enhance her enough for her to make her way through the city with ease. She was now wearing an old dark blue jacket, leather gloves, some worn sneakers, and her backpack full of things she'd need. She felt free for a moment, freer then she had ever been in a real long time. As Terra moved through the city, heading for the outskirts, she failed to notice someone watching her as she ran and jumped across the rooftops. It was a man in an armored uniform. He spoke into a radio transceiver, "Target sighted, heading east. Appearance has been drastically altered, most likely by Arms."

A female voice replied, "Do not engage. We still have no data on what would happen if she tried to use all four of those Arms at the same time or even how they are reacting to each other all being in the same body. Follow and observe but I repeat, do not engage." The transmitter went silent as the spy continued to watch the now exotic looking girl gracefully leap across the rooftops.

AN: This is an experimental story. I have no clue as to where I'll be heading with this but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Mistress of Arms

By Demonabyss

Chapter 2: Will You Join the Dance?

Terra made her way through the city, running and jumping tirelessly across the rooftops with the help of White Rabbit. True it wasn't at full power, just the first stage actually, but it was more then enough to get across town in record time. Running at speeds and jumping distances that only those in spandex and crazy costumes were known to do. The night wind whipped-by her head as she jumped from one rooftop to another. 'Heroes, villains, they're all the same, just different sides of the same coin.' She then smirked to herself as she flew over the few people who were out this late. 'And I live on the edge of that coin.'

Terra landed a tall street lamp with ease, her now metallic legs spewing out jets of steam below her. At the moment they were much thicker, looked like they were made of metal, and covered in intricate circuitry with two vents on the side of each leg. This was the first stage of the White Rabbit. This power was focused in her legs, giving her unmatched mobility. True she wouldn't be able to outrun the Flash or out fly Superman, yet, but in general she'd be more than able to out maneuver any other superhero or villain, especially with her tactical skills.

Right now she was heading towards the shopping district in order to obtain some supplies and hopefully a computer. She needed more supplies and she needed to see what was on that flash drive if she was going to get anywhere. True she might run into the Justice League, the Titans, Slade, or even CADMUS, but none of them would recognize her now and she had plenty of dirt on Slade and the Titans she could trade without consequence. Wasn't like she cared what happened to either. Besides, she could cause some havoc while searching for what she needed, which were answers. She needed to know how and why she was revived, who revived her, and why did they give her these weird sentient powers. Where these powers came from would be another question she wanted answered.

Terra stopped for a moment and turned, scanning the landscape for any sign of trouble using the Queen of Hearts. This power, focused in her eyes, allowed her to see anything in multiple views. Heat vision, night vision, echo location, and many more were all open to her to view the world. Right now she was using heat vision to detect anyone or anything following her such as one of the Titans or one of Slade's flunkies. So far nothing, but that didn't stop her from being paranoid. Oddly enough, none of her powers objected to her paranoia, suggesting that she wasn't quite as out of her mind as some might think.

While she didn't see anyone following her, that didn't shake off the feeling that someone or something was watching her. It was an instinct she had developed during her travels and she would bet her life on it, hell she had done so more than once. The only problem was she couldn't pin point where the feeling was coming from. Cycling through the different sights she had, Terra wanted to make absolutely sure that nothing was following her or watching her. Again nothing, and yet the feeling wouldn't leave her. 'Best to keep moving,' she thought as she continued towards the shops in order to "procure" what she needed.

High above, father then anyone, even the Queen of Hearts, could see, a satellite kept watch on Terra as she moved. In a control room linked to the satellite, a woman watched the girl make her way across the city with the confidence of one who was used too much harsher conditions. The woman was in her late thirties, with back-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a violet business suit. 'So the girl has activated some of her Arms, specifically White Rabbit and Queen of Hearts. I didn't think she'd be able to learn to control any of them, let alone this quickly and on her own,' she thought as she watched the girl gracefully jump from roof to roof. She then frowned, 'But what about Knight and Jabberwock? Those two Arms wanted to kill each other last I saw. How are they reacting to being in the same body?' she thought worriedly. The woman shivered as memories of those two particular Arms came to mind. She had faced Knight herself, and while lacking the raw power of some of the other Arms, Knight had shown to be a deadly force when used by a competent mind. Jabberwock on the other hand … was not something she wanted to see manifest again, ever.

Terra ripped off the locked door with ease using the first form of Knight. This power manifested in her right arm, turning it metallic and more of a silvery-color than her legs had been. Her fingers were all sharp silver talons now with a blade sticking out of the circuitry on her forearm. Knight had been made for close-quarters combat, manifesting any type of non-projectile weapon, especially blades, as well as few throwing weapons. The shop the girl was currently in was a hunter and outdoors store, the perfect place to get clothes and supplies for a drifter like her. Having scouted this place beforehand, she knew exactly what she wanted and where it was, thus allowing her to move quickly before the cops came. 'Or worse, the Titans. Yeah, that's all I need, a reunion with those hypocrites,' she thought disgustedly. She shook it off and quickly packed what she needed, some clothes, water bottles, food packets, a couple hunting knives (though she really didn't need them with Knight, it wouldn't hurt to have them on hand), and other such items. Once she was done she quickly headed out the back door, just before the Titans showed up at the front. 'This is a little too close, better wait before hitting the electronics store,' she thought as she started over the rooftops again with her supplies. Unfortunately, she was spotted.

"Halt, cease and desist please," Starfire said politely as she floated down in front of the white-haired girl, star bolt ready to fire. The Tameranian watched as the teen set the items down and got into a fighting position, completely unafraid or surprised by the alien, which was quite strange.

The other Titans came and surrounded the girl, again, none of the usual reactions that thieves normally have when meeting superheroes. It was odd that the girl didn't seem nervous or afraid at all. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "Man, we came out here in the middle of the night just for a single thief? This stinks, I need my beauty sleep," he whined.

Terra narrowed her eyes at the green-skinned superhero. "Trust me pal, there aren't enough hours in the day to make you worth looking at," she said snidely. She remembered thoroughly how much Beast Boy betrayed her, thinking she was at fault for everything. Never once did he laid the blame on Slade and his manipulations, never once did he consider the fact that if Slade could get Robin of all people to be his apprentice that he could easily get someone like her, and never once did he attempt to understand things from her point of view. Unlike him, she hadn't had full control of her powers and had seen the kind of death that only comes from natural disasters as a result. Beast Boy had no idea of what it was like to see such destruction, knowing it was your fault but being helpless to do anything about it. Raven probably had a good idea, Starfire as well to some extent, though she doubted Cyborg and Robin would. In any case, she was broken out of her thoughts as Robin started speaking in that superior tone of his.

"Stand down! Five to one are not good odds," he threatened while holding his staff in a ready position while ignoring Beast Boy's indignant cry at the her comment.

Terra just grinned. They hadn't recognized her and thought her just a common thief. 'Fools.' She had several advantages over them. One, she knew all their moves and weaknesses already as well as how to counter them. Two; with the Queen of Hearts active, she could ready their bodies, energy, and movements easily, allowing her to predict their every move. Lastly, she had the element of surprise as none of her other Arms were active just yet. 'I doubt I'll need them,' Terra thought with a grin. She turned to the other Titans. "Well, aren't you going to stand down? You heard your leader; five to one are not good odds. If you had thirty or fifty to one then maybe fighting would be a good idea, but as it stands, you won't lay a finger on me," she said in a simple matter-of-fact tone as if reading it out of dictionary.

The Titans were obviously shocked by her laid back response. Usually thieves were wetting themselves at this point, not brushing off the Titans as if they were insects. So in response, they attacked … and found out just how right the girl had been. Robin had attacked first, swinging his staff with expert precision only to find that she had dodged each move with ease. Cyborg attempted to pound her into the ground, only to have her leap easily over his attacks. Raven attempted to grab her with her magic, only to have the girl avoid it easily, jumping up and using her head as a spring board to avoid Starfire's attack which hit Beast Boy instead. The fight continued in this fashion for ten minutes, with the girl in question dodging the Titan's attacks with a smile and a casual attitude. No matter what combination they did, she always seemed to se it coming. Finally Robin spoke up, "Titans, regroup!"

The teenaged heroes did so as the white-haired girl stood away from them, not even breaking a sweat. She smirked at them. "Well, that was fun, care to go again?" she asked confidently.

"Dude, we're getting our butts handed to us," Beast Boy whined as he rubbed his shoulder from Starfire's attack.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the girl who stood casually before them. How could a common thief be able to do all that? It was like she could read their minds or something, but she would know if she was doing that, so how? The demoness stared hard at the girl, catching her sight and locking them into a glaring contest. It was then she noticed the girl's eyes, there was something weird about them, almost as it there was circuitry. "Robin, it's her eyes! There's something going on with them," she stated.

Terra laughed, partially surprised and partially amused that one of them actually figured it out. "Very good, leave it to the Titan with the most common sense to figure it out. Yes it is my eyes. With these eyes I can read every one of your movements easily. Every muscle twitch, every heart beat, every minute change in energy is magnified a hundred fold. I can see where a bullet will hit and ricochet by the time you idiots realize its left the chamber. I know your moves before you do," she explained as she walked over to pick up the supplies, still keeping her eyes on them. She didn't care if they knew about her sensory abilities; those were just the beginning of what she could do, if those foreign memories were anything to go by. Terra smirked, as more data came through her eyes. "Don't even think it Robin. A smoke screen won't work on me," she said amused at the Titan leader's surprised expression at her knowing what he was going to do, despite barely moving at all. "Well, this has been fun, but I have better things to do," as she reached for the supplies. However, she stopped instantly.

Raven watched the newcomer blow them off but remained still. If what the girl said was true, and from her demonstration with Robin it was, then attacking would do them no good. The demoness and the other Titans watched as all of a sudden the girl stopped dead in her tracks as her whole body seemed to react to something. For few moments she was convulsing as her eyes leaked fluid but not as if she was crying but as if her eyes were also convulsing just as violently as the rest of her. 'No not convulse. It's more of some type of vibration. What is this?' she thought.

"Uh, is she having a seizure or something?" Beast Boy remarked as the girl's body went nuts for a few moments before settling.

The thief looked shocked and worried and immediately started looking around, as if trying to find the cause of her reaction. "Yo, what's the deal?" Cyborg asked confused as the rest of the Titans. The metallic teen got his answer when a large, energy disk came flying right at the thief only to her jump away at the last second. Everyone's attention turned to a neighboring rooftop to where a group of soldiers were standing along with a tall, blonde, short-haired man. He looked completely normal, dressed in standard solder ware, except for his right arm. It was thick and metallic, with the forearm looking like a cylinder with five movable spikes at the end for fingers. Attached to it was a large, circular shield about a meter in diameter. The thief's eyes widened at the sight as the man chuckled.

"Well, we finally found you experiment AU3228. You did well hiding from us and probably would have had you not used your ARMS to change yourself like that. We had no idea they were capable of such things. Very interesting," he remarked, seemingly ignoring the Titans who were watching the discussion with interest.

The girl scowled at him, not back down but not attacking either. "My name isn't experiment AU3228. If you wish to call me anything, call me Lorina. Anyway, who the hell are you? I was pretty sure your series was dead by now," she stated spitefully. That vibration had been intense and the only reason for her body, for her ARMS to react like that is if this guy had ARMS too. 'But that's impossible. All the other ARMS were destroyed weren't they?' she asked her own ARMS.

"_I do not know child. It is possible that new ARMS were created after the Egrigori were disbanded and we were deactivated. All I can tell you is that this is not an ARMS that we have encountered before, so be weary,"_ the Queen of Hearts cautioned as Lorina (Terra) stood ready for this guy, recognizing him from the few scraps of memory she had received so far, ignoring the Titans completely in favor of this far greater threat.

The man chuckled. "Yes and no. I'm what you would call version 2.0. My name is Keith Gray and I've been instructed to capture you and return you to the labs. Now then, will you come quietly or will I have to beat you into submission with my own ARMS, Mock Turtle," Gray asked calmly as he raised his metallic arm in readiness.

At that point, both Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing. "Oh man, Mock Turtle? What are you some kind of soup freak?" Cyborg laughed. Despite this, Robin, Raven, and Starfire were a little wearier and their weariness was proven well founded.

Keith Gray narrowed his eyes. "Worthless insects," he snarled just before aiming his metallic arm at them. In a flash, a disk of energy shot out of the shield right at the Titans, who immediately scattered. The teen heroes retaliated with their various attacks, only to be surprised. Gray raised his arm and a massive energy shield appeared, dissolving their attacks with ease. "Humph, pitiful. As you can see, my abilities allow me to cancel out any force directed at me with ease, especially such slow and weak ones like yours," he chuckled again. However, he was cut off as shots rang out. A nanosecond later, his left arm had transformed to match his right with an identical shield. The Titans could see multiple large bullets trying to dig their way through it for a moment before falling to the ground. Gray turned and gave a half-grin. "Well, it seems Jabberwock's powers have not dimmed despite their inactivity or being transferred," he remarked casually. "So, I take it you will not be returning quietly?"

Lorina stood, her right arm transformed into a dark, blood-red claw with a massive gun integrated into it by Jabberwock. The Titans stared in shock at the transformation. It hit them that she could've done that at any time and was just playing with them before. Lorina scowled at Keith Gray. 'Damn it, what the hell is going on? He's only a couple dozen meters away and I shot him with an EM rail gun and he still blocks it. How is that possible?' she thought as she absently activated Knight and White Rabbit. The moment she did however, she could feel the different ARMS reacting to one another, each vying for dominance against each other and her self. The girl narrowed her eyes in concentration, forcing all of them back and putting them on short leashes with the will she had built from trying to control her geokinesis and dealing with Slade. She had seen what happened when a person lost control of one ARMS. She did not want to see what happened when you lost control of four at the same time. "You can take your offer and cram it up your ass. I will not be anyone's lab rat!" she yelled before unleashing another volley of bullets.

Again, Keith Gray blocked with his shield. However, as soon as Lorina had fired the bullets, she had used both Jabberwock's and White Rabbit's abilities to move at blinding speed behind Gray, Knight's blade fully extended and ready to chop the guy into little bits. As the blade came in for the kill, an energy shield sprang up just before it made contact. An energy pulse propelled Lorina into a water tower that was on the roof with them. Gray turned around, smirking at the girl. "Nice try my dear, but as you can see, my shield protects me even from unknown and surprise attacks. I could be at ground zero for a nuclear blast and it wouldn't do squat to me. You take care of those pests and leave the girl to me," he ordered the soldiers before turning to face Lorina, bearer of the four original ARMS.

Lorina was worried. While she had no doubt Jabberwock could break this guy into little pieces with either its EM rail gun, vibration powers, or if worse came to worse, its anti-matter powers, she had to factor in the fact that this guy knew exactly what he was dealing with. There was also the fact that any of her ARMS' "big guns" could attract more attention than she wanted. She already had the attention of the Titans, the last thing she needed was for the Justice League to show up. 'Okay think; there's got to be a weakness. His shield can't be as effective as he says it is,' she thought as she dodged his energy blades. Keith Gray smirked at her as he continued to fire, knowing she couldn't fully transform with all four ARMS in her body active at the same time.

"_He is nothing! Let me have control and I will annihilate him!"_ Jabberwock howled in her mind with her right arm vibrating violently in rage.

"_Do not let Jabberwock have control! Allow me to take control and defeat this cur," _Knight protested as her left arm started to vibrate as well. The two were vying for dominance while White Rabbit and Queen were occupied with staying ahead of Keith Gray.

"Having a little trouble are we? You know you can't beat me in your current state, so just surrender and we'll all be happier," he said calmly. He knew she couldn't use the full power of her ARMS, not when she had more than one in her body at the same time. Those four ARMS, while powerful individually, mixed together couldn't function anywhere near full power, they were simply too different. The Queen of Hearts was based around sensory abilities and defense, White Rabbit around movement, White Knight around close combat, and Jabberwock around pure power. Even if she did transform, none of the forms had the capability to break his shields. He would win and drag her back to base.

Lorina shook her head, silencing both Knight and Jabberwock. 'Not now! Come on think! How do you break a barrier of any kind? You find a weak spot and exploit it, but he has no weak spot. Then … pick any spot and concentrate a lot of force on that one point, like cracking an egg,' she thought and then looked down at her left arm. She narrowed her eyes. 'Knight, I need you to form the Mistilteinn Lance,' she ordered.

The girl could feel the mental equivalent of a frown coming from Knight. _"Lady, I would advise against that. Your current form doesn't have the power necessary to sustain the Lance for very long. You would need to transform in order to do so,"_ he advised, semi-hoping that she would indeed allow him to transform her and thus take partial control.

Lorina scowled. 'Forget that. I am not transforming, now create the fucking Lance or we're all screwed!' she ordered again. This time, Knight obeyed. She watched as out of her silver clawed hand formed a long, conical lance that immediately started to glow white. Despite the thing being almost as big as her, she was able to heft and wield it with ease. Keith Gray was shocked to see it and in that moment of hesitation, the girl shot forward with the full speed of White Rabbit and Jabberwock's acceleration abilities.

Robin stuck down another of the soldiers, wondering what the hell was going on. This was supposed to be a routine assignment, catch a thief and bring her in, simple. Instead the Titans had come across a girl who could predict and avoid their attacks with ease. Then these weird soldiers show up with their leader, who could transform partially into some sort of robot, apparently after the girl who can also transform. 'What in the world is all this about? ARMS? Mock Turtle? Jabberwock? What is going on?' he thought as he turned towards the fight between the girl, who had named herself as Lorina, and the self proclaimed Keith Gray. Her other limbs had also transformed, though they looked different in color and style to her right arm. The Titan leader watched as she transformed her left arm into a massive lance that glowed bright white. Instantly, she shot forward, hoping to pierce those damn shields. They connected, energy bursting from the point of contact. After a few tense moments, the girl was thrown back by the shield, looking pissed while Keith looked smug.

"Most impressive, creating the Lance without having to fully transform. However as you can see, not even that has the power to break through my shield," Keith boasted as Robin watched with interest, wondering what he meant by fully transform. Lorina looked ticked until she seemed to get an idea, looking at her red, transformed right arm for a moment. She then did something that surprised Keith again. She jabbed her right hand into her upper left arm, the claws digging into her metallic flesh, causing her to grimace in pain. "What are you doing?" Keith asked worried. Then everyone stopped and watched with various faces of surprise and horror as the lance started to change. Around the base, blood red spikes appeared, similar to the claws on her right hand, and immediately started to feed a crimson energy into the lance, creating a blood red spiral around it all the way to the tip. "What in hell?" Keith asked just before the girl charged again. Like before he attempted to block, only this time the lance started to punch through the shield. Keith's eyes widened as he reflexively moved to the side to dodge the fatal attack, instead getting it in the shoulder. She passed by and landed on the other side of him, transformed spear ready to make another attack.

Keith scowled as he clutched his shoulder. They had not counted on this girl being able to COMBINE the powers of the different ARMS, not like this. This changed everything. "All units fall back and regroup. The situation has changed," he ordered into a communication device before he and the soldiers all jumped off the building and onto the street below, only to disappear.

Lorina looked at where they had been and then looked at the Titans. For a moment, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped and went perfectly still for a moment before falling flat on her face in a dead faint, her limbs changing back to normal. This left the group of teenaged superheroes confused as to what to do now.

AN: For those wondering about the name change, from now on Lorina is Terra and vice versa. The name itself comes from the original Alice in Wonderland. Lorina as I understand it was Alice's sister in the book and I thought it fitting for this story.


End file.
